


Day 10 - Waxplay

by LittleMissAnnie



Series: Kinktober Challenge 2018 [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cussing, F/M, Female Masturbation, Kinktober, NSFW, Smut, Waxplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 02:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16255244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissAnnie/pseuds/LittleMissAnnie
Summary: A very special Valentine's Day.





	Day 10 - Waxplay

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Supernatural  
> Pairing: Sam Winchester x OFC  
> Kink: Waxplay (dripping hot wax on the body)

It was Valentine’s Day and Bethany knew he was up to something. The only time she saw him was at lunch and dinner, other than that, nothing. He had spent all day locked in their bedroom in the bunker. He told her she wasn’t allowed to go in there until he said she could. She was beyond curious. They had been dating for two years and this was only their second Valentine’s Day, so she didn’t know what to expect.

It took all day to get everything perfect: he had the wine, the chocolate and the candles. Satin sheets on the bed and plenty of calming lotion for the aftercare. Sam couldn’t wait for the night to come. Dean was going to go hit the bars, so they were going to have the bunker all to themselves.

Trying new things regarding sex was one of the first things they had agreed on, early on in their relationship. Not that they didn’t like doing it the traditional way, but it was nice to spice things up every once in a while. This time he decided to go with candles and waxplay. It was something that they both had expressed interest in, so what better time to try it than Valentine’s Day?

The time had come. Dean had just left and wouldn’t be back until morning. Bethany was in the library on her laptop, impatiently waiting for him to come and get her. He walked in the library and kissed her neck from behind, nibbling on her sweet spot, while one of his hands grabbed her breast, over her shirt, and squeezed, rubbing his thumb over her nipple. She could feel the heat starting to rise inside of her. He got her up and passionately kissed her. She kissed him back, her hands hovering over his back before landing on his broad shoulders.

Sam grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up onto the desk. Gridding himself on her, he could hear the small moans that would escape her lips, turning him on even more and making him moan as well. He ripped her t-shirt and started trailing kisses, starting on her neck and ending on her breasts. Pulling both of them from her lacy bra, he massaged one while sucking on the other. “She tastes so good.”, he thought.

Bethany couldn’t help but moan his name. He was driving her insane. Between the gridding and the way he was treating her breasts, she was getting wetter and wetter by the minute. He let go of one of her breasts, while still sucking on the other, and started sliding his hand down her stomach, all the way to the button of her jeans. Undoing it was easy and soon she could feel his fingers rubbing her clit over her lacy panties.

\- “God, Sam. That’s so good. Please, keep going. God, Sam.” – He loved hearing her moan his name. It made his cock twitch and become even harder.

He could tell she had come when her breath hitched and she let out a long and loud moan. Giving her time to catch her breath, Sam picked her up and took her to their bedroom. He was hoping that she would like it. The look on her face when he opened the door was more than confirmation that she did.

The room looked amazing. Satin sheets on the bed, with flower petals surrounding it; two glasses of sparkling white wine on the table, as well as a tray with little chocolates and candles all over the room, creating a romantic vibe. She was in awe of it all. He really outdid himself this year. He carried her inside the room, putting her down on her feet and kissing her.

\- “What do you think?”

\- “I love it, Sam. Thank you. This is beautiful.” – She kissed him. He was happy that she liked it.

While kissing her, Sam started to undress her. Rubbing his hands all over her body, he could tell she wanted him. Laying her down on the bed, he took his clothes off and told her to lay on her stomach. He grabbed one of the lit candles on his bedside table, while rubbing her back and making sure she knew what was going to happen and that, if at any point she wanted to stop, all she had to do is say so.

Bethany was looking forward to try waxplay. She had heard so many good things about it, that just the thought of it was turning her on even more. She assured Sam that she was ready and that’s when she felt it, the warmth of the wax on her back. The small burning on her back felt good. He dropped another drop of wax. Her breath hitched. “God, that feels so good.”, she thought.

Hearing her moan as each drop of wax hit her skin, he knew this was a good idea. He could see she was hitting new heights and soon she was a moaning mess, begging him to fuck her. He decided to prolong it a little while longer, even though his own erection was getting harder and harder to ignore.

All she wanted was to feel him inside of her. She knew she wasn’t gonna last much longer, so she begged him to fuck her. She could tell he wanted as well, she could feel his erection pressed against her thigh, twitching every time she moaned his name. It didn’t take long for Sam to put the candle back on the nightstand and grab a condom from one of the drawers.

\- “Get on all fours.” – She quickly obeyed, while he put the condom on.

When she was in position, he could see just how turned on she really was. She was drenched, her clit completely aroused and her lips were full and swollen. He couldn’t wait to be inside of her. He aligned himself with her entrance and started to thrust, slowly at first just so she could adjust to him.

The feeling of having him inside of her was beyond anything she had felt up until then. It was probably from the sensations that playing with the wax gave her and she was loving it. He kept thrusting and when he was inside of her, she heard him moan. She started moving her hips in circles, inciting him to move. She knew it wouldn’t take much for him to start, she could feel how hard he was and how much he wanted it.

Her moving her hips was enough for him to lose it. He started thrusting, slowly at first, but getting faster by the minute. He wanted to make her come, to hear her moan his name. It didn’t take long.

\- “Fuck, Sam. That feels so good. You’re so fucking big. God!!!”

\- “Beth, fuck, baby. You’re drenched. That’s so hot. Fuck, baby.”

\- “Sam, God, Sam. I’m gonna come.”

\- “Then, come. I won’t stop. Come for me, baby.”

Bethany came, with a long and loud moan, screaming his name. He didn’t stop thrusting. In that position she could feel him hitting her core every time he would thrust inside of her. She was getting close of coming, yet again. But this time, she wanted him to come with her.

\- “Sam, I’m almost there again. Come with me. Please, I wanna feel you come with me.”

\- “Then, come baby. I’m almost there. Fuck, your pussy is so tight. Beth, I’m almost there. Come with me, baby.”

With one last hard thrust, they were coming together. She collapsed on the bed, Sam laying on top of her. Catching their breaths, Sam got up and went to the bathroom. Bringing back two wet cloths, he started cleaning her up before removing the wax from her back. After that was done, he grabbed the lotion and spread some of it on her back, to help calm down the burning sensation and to help heal the skin.

When he was finished, they both laid there, enjoying each other’s warmth and touch. Sam was caressing her hair and whispering how much he loved her. She couldn’t help but feel like the luckiest girl in the world. Eventually they got up and drank the wine and ate the chocolates, while laughing and kissing and just enjoying each other.

“This was definitely the best Valentine’s Day ever.”, she thought.


End file.
